A Mishima Halloween
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: AU. Pretty self explanatory. How well Kazuya deal with the Trick-or-treaters? Not to be taken serious.


_**Disclaimer**_

_Tekken and all its characters belong to Namco. I do not own the lyrics to O Fortuna._

_**A/N: Hey everyone, here's a Halloween gift for you all, try to enjoy, even if it is a big piece of shit.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The night was cool as many forms littered the streets. The majority of them looked like children, though you wouldn't have been able to tell if not for their size. The majority of those who littered the streets wore costumes of various goals and goblins. Creatures and monsters. None were shocked however, for it was expected on this supposed holy day, for today was the thirty-first of October. Today was Halloween, a day rejoiced by many, and dreaded by one.

Within the crowd stood three gluttonous children, seeking confectionaries and sweets for their shearing. Successful they were on this night, though their hunt was not over, no, not on this night. Gluttonously, they crept onto the next house, unaware of the danger that crept about. They opened the gate, and began to walk through. They approached the porch, their eyes glued to the door. One step, two steps, three steps and four, again and again until they reached the door. The leader of the group, dressed in a clichéd white sheet, approached and rang the doorbell, the 'ding' rang through their ears. Then, there was a crackle from underneath. To some, it would be a warning, but to these few, it was not. Again they rang at the door, and again came the crackle. One last time, 'ding' went the bell, but unexpectedly, there was no crackle. Instead there was a loud smash as the ground opened up. A trap door is what it was, used to capture trick or treaters. The screams of the children echoed within the void until they hit the ground. Then came a sound more ominous then any they feared, it was a red-dressed pedophile with a white beard.

"Ho-ho-ho" said a slow voice within the shadows.

"I'm scared"

* * *

"Ha-ha, I just got two more of the greedy bastards," Said the proud man on the other side of the door, his hair defied gravity and his muscles bulged through his shirt.

"Kazuya!" Complained his dark haired wife, Jun, with her hands upon her hips, "This is why the neighbors are afraid of us."

"It's not so bad; at least we don't have a bunch of little brats knocking at the door and demanding candy.'

Then, there was a sound. A dreaded and horrid sound. A knock came at the door.

'Holy shit! Ready the secondary defenses!' Kazuya shouted as he rushed up the house's stairs.

'Kazuya! You better not be doing anything too drastic!' Jun warned.

Kazuya rushed to the window of the second floor, and below he could see the horrible children. They knock at his door. They demanded his candy. Oh, he would give them something, but it would not be candy. Kazuya grinned with glee as he pushed over a caldron before him. It subsided and spilt its contents of sulfuric acid upon the unsuspecting fools below. As their screams filled Kazuya's ears, he laughed oh so greatly, that it could be heard from below.

'None shall feast upon my candy on this night! I shall have it burn before that!'

Then, Kazuya's body was consumed with horror, for he saw many costumed figures approach. Boys and girls dressed as werewolves, and vampires, and fairies. Oh so many boys were dressed as fairies.

'Oh dare god,' Kazuya said.

**O Fortuna  
velut luna  
statu variabilis,  
semper crescis  
aut decrescis;  
vita detestabilis  
nunc obdurat  
et tunc curat  
ludo mentis aciem,  
egestatem,  
potestatem  
dissolvit ut glaciem.  
**

Hundreds upon hundreds of children marched across fields. Slowly they closed in upon the Mishima house.

'Everyone, to your battle stations!' Kazuya called, quickly spinning around only to find Jun before him.

Kazuya, I think you've gone a little…completely insane,' Jun said.

'Where are Jin, and Heihachi?'

'Jin is out trick or treating and your father is with him.'

Kazuya gasped,' my own family's defecting against me!' Kazuya shouted with a cry.

'Calm down Kazuya, let me help you.'

'Help me? Great Idea! You can man the assault rifle,' Kazuya said as he handed his wife the AK-47.

'Kazuya! They're just children!' Jun shouted.

'You're right. Here's a scope too, we don't want the bullets flying over and hitting any innocent bystanders,' Kazuya turned back to the window. 'It's time!'

**Sors immanis  
et inanis,  
rota tu volubilis,  
status malus,  
vana salus  
semper dissolubilis,  
obumbrata  
et velata  
michi quoque niteris;  
nunc per ludum  
dorsum nudum  
fero tui sceleris.  
**

As many children stepped onto the lawn, one of the many land-mines beneath exploded and took the child's leg along with it. Again and again. Explosion after explosion. Eventually there were no more, and the remaining children just marched over the dead and injured. Out of the walls of the house poked out several gun barrels. As the Trick-or-treaters were in range, they unleashed fire upon them, and allowed the children's' screams fill the night. The fire eventually stopped, and to Kazuya's horror, the trick-or-treaters continued to come. At that moment, he knew that nothing he had this year could put a dent into the horde.

**Sors salutis  
et virtutis  
michi nunc contraria,  
est affectus  
et defectus  
semper in angaria.**

'There's too many!' Kazuya shouted as he pulled out a controller with numbered buttons, 'None shall feast upon my candy! None,' Said Kazuya as he inserted the number pattern 511642, 'even if I must destroy it!'

'Kazuya, you idiot. Wait!' Jun called, but it was too late. Kazuya pushed zero, and the entire house, as well as the trick-or-treaters were consumed by an enormous explosion.

**Hac in hora  
sine mora  
corde pulsum tangite  
quod per sortem  
sternit fortem,  
mecum omnes plangite**

Out of the ruble, two figures pulled themselves up.

'Every year! Every damn year,' shouted Jun. Then, several more figures stepped out of the ruble, their red eyes fixed upon the two.

'Trick-or-treat!' they called in demonic voices as they jumped upon the two.

'AHHHHHHH!'

_**

* * *

**_

'_**Happy Halloween. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha **_


End file.
